User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando hunter part 12
Sam shuddered and fell to his knees, clearly upset by what he had just seen. "Sam, What's WRONG?" Turtle asked, rather loudly. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I just saw something horrifying..." He said in a shaken voice. "I just saw the death of the Fearsome Fivesome..." He said as he as well as Badger wept. .......……………………… Jerek was set. He had his most of his guns, armor all set up. His armor, if seen at all, would be white instead of the normal midnight black. He had fitted his buy'cee with an anti glare visor. His R28 starfighter was close by incase of a need to bang out real fast. He had sesmic charge grenades, sonic grenades and regular thermal dets. He was all set. All he needed now were his two Bryar pistols. As well as his high powered A280 multi purpose rifle. He'd custom modified to the point of it being able to fire anything from a rapid fire clip to an anti armor round. He went into the back of the R28 snubfighter and went through the contents of it. He went to a crate stating WARNING: CONTENTS WITHIN CRATE HIGHLY DANGEROUS. He lifted out the the the small but deadly object out of the lightsaber proof crate. The small object was pyramidal in shape, with a brass coloring, as well as a ancient inscription, written in a forgotten language on the sides of this instrument. As soon as he activated this little instrument, those two Jedi would be as weak as a non Force user. "Those two Jedi will be in an interesting state after this." Jerek said, with an evil grin. He had an awful dislike of Jedi, if these were any of the cut and paste Jedi he'd dealt with before, they would investigate the holocron. "It won't be long now." He thought, spinning the artifact with his mind. The ancient Sith artifact was discovered at Zigoola, a planet beyond The Outer Rim and in Wildspace. Supposedly his grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi, the great Jedi Knight, had destroyed it as well as the Temple that belonged to the Sith. But it was still alive. He'd discovered it on Coruscuant or Imperial Center, as it was now called. He'd bought it at an auction, he'd gotten the artifact cheap, since no one wanted it. The poor family who had it before was grieved by it so they didn't want any profit from it. One of the children had been staring at it and touched it, sending Dark side power flowing through his veins. Because of this, he had stabbed his mother in the back with a vibroblade. The child was only five years old. Although it grieved him to hear that the child's mother was in critical shape, he was going to use it anyway. "Seeing the Jedi get past this will be an interesting experience." Jerek said, with a grave tone. "The Fearsome Fivesome won't stand a chance." With that Jerek walked out of the cargo hold, smiling to himself that one of the last of the Jedi would die....... Category:Blog posts